Crazy
by MadoHomu
Summary: She called her crazy when she came down on one knee. Partially AU.


Crazy

She called her crazy when she came down on one knee. Partially AU.

* * *

Homura remembered watching Madoka struggling to stay afloat in the middle of the ocean.

Without second thought, she jumped into the sea even though she wasn't the greatest swimmer in class.

She herself struggled to stay focus, to reach her, to save her.

And she did.

When they came ashore, Homura reprimanded her and called her crazy for going out to the sea alone.

Madoka tried to catch her breathe and called her crazy too.

"You swam across the ocean without thinking about your own safety, I didn't know you are that crazy just to save me."

Homura wondered about that too.

69

Homura remembered burning her 9th chocolate that she was trying to make.

But she couldn't help it... she sucks at baking.

Valentines' Day was coming up and she overheard Madoka jokingly replied her friends that she would love to receive handmade gifts.

Sayaka said she was going to bake an Oreo chocolate cheesecake for her and Madoka sounded excited.

Homura wasn't really pleased to see how happy Madoka was so she attempted to make some chocolates on her own, although it won't be as fanciful as some cheesecake, but she tried.

So she practice making it everyday but always ended up with cuts and burns on her hands.

Madoka found out about it one day.

But Homura refused to admit it and told her Madoka must be crazy if she thought she was actually making chocolates for her.

She laughed as she applied some cream on Homura's wounds, and called her crazy too.

"I didn't know you are that crazy to make chocolates for yourself either."

Homura wondered about that too

69

Homura, with a black mask on her face, remembered flying in the dark night and in her arms, was none other than Madoka.

When they finally landed on a nearby roof, Madoka jumped out from her arms and stepped back away from her.

She would blush if the one carrying her was Akemi Homura. But the way she reacted now was normal.

Because she was a just a nameless Magical Girl.

The two of them barely managed to escape from an explosion that occurred just a few seconds ago.

Madoka was kidnapped and Homura found her strapped in dozen of bombs when she was searching for her.

Homura deactivated all of them while Madoka was crying in her shoulders.

When they were on the roof, Homura immediately shouted at Madoka, calling her crazy for risking her life to be the hostage, in exchange of a few children during a mentally-ill criminal was trying to escape.

Madoka snapped and cried out.

"Aren't you crazy as well?! Who am I to you? Why would you risk your life to save someone you don't even know?!"

Homura wondered about that too.

69

Kyoko and Mami contacted her a few days ago.

It was finally the time to take action.

Homura called Madoka out that night, 2AM, to meet her on the bridge. She agreed without any question.

When they met, Homura immediately went to hug her. Madoka was caught off by surprise, but hugged her back as well.

They released their hug a minute later.

Homura then called her crazy, reprimanding her that she shouldn't go out at this timing and should have rejected her request.

Madoka smiled and called her crazy as well.

"Calling me late at night, just to hug me in public. I guess that's your highest level of achievement for your craziness."

Homura wondered about that too.

69

Homura remembered Madoka hitting her chest continuously without stopping when she appeared in front of her doorsteps a month later

It was hard for Homura, but it was harder for Madoka.

Her disappearance worried her so much she almost wanted to die. Madoka received no contact, nothing to confirm her well-being. It was totally driving her nuts,

She apologized but then told her everything was finally settled now.

But suddenly, an unknown man walked out of the kitchen's bathroom with his messy hair and unbuttoned shirt.

Homura immediately apologized again and turned to leave.

Madoka run after her and grabbed her arms.

Homura called her crazy without any reason and told her to go back to her house.

Madoka shook her head, tears swelling in her eyes,

"I know what you are thinking but you must be crazy if you think that was true. He is my mother's new colleague and he's resting here because he was rushing his assignment with my mother!"

Homura...of course didn't wonder about that in the first place.

69

Homura remembered how big her pink eyes were.

When she presented her that ring, and came down on one knee, Madoka was too stunned to move.

She said this entire plan was crazy, but Homura was delighted and anticipating to try it. No. To do it.

Madoka cupped her mouth with her hands as happy tears flowed down her cheeks.

She called her crazy, saying there was no way she would marry her.

"But yes. I would be delighted and anticipating to try it. No. To do it too."

Homura didn't have time to wonder about anything as she slipped the ring into Madoka's finger and carried her up, twirling her around as their joint laughter filled the air.


End file.
